Trickster
by TrustMyRage1
Summary: A multiple chapter story that follows the adventures, mischief, and tricks of Loki and his son Sleipnir. Rated T solely on the fact that there is some violence.
1. The Forest

**It's needless to say that I 'am indeed…..Loki'd. I first found myself drawn in by the mischievous trickster in January (wow 6th months already?!), and I've been hooked sense. **

**It's clear that Loki does genuinely care about those he loves so I decided to write a shory about Loki, and his colt Sleipnir. It's written in the likeness of Tom Hiddleston (bless him) as Loki in the Avengers/Dark World. There will be multiple chapters, and reviews are greatly welcomed! Thank you in advanced.**

**_Trickster_**

**Chapter One: The Forest**

A dense fog creeped across the forest floor. Loki shivered as a drop of dew landed upon his exposed back. Suddenly he felt a velvety soft nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. He opened his brilliantly blue eyes to see his unusual, but blessed, son Sleipnir laying besides him. Upon seeing is guardian awake the colt gave a gentle nicker, and nuzzled Loki again. "My dear boy," Loki said while laying a hand upon the colt's cheek. Sleipnir sighed at the touch of his mother. There they laid curled up on nothing more than Loki's cape deep with in the Asgardian forest, free from condemning, prying eyes.

Silence fell upon them, neither of them moving until a vividly colored sparrow signaled the rising of the sun. Loki muttered under his breath, clearly irritated with the sparrow's relentless chirping. Sleipnir raised his head, and gave a loud snort in the sparrow's direction; his piercing blue eye's bearing down upon the petite bird. The sparrow did not need a second reprimand, and quickly flew off. A sly smile creeped across Loki's face as he ruffled the colts coal black forelock. "That's my boy." The colt pressed his head upon Loki's hand, obviously pleased with himself. "Well that fool of a bird woke us so I suppose we might as well greet the morning," he said slowly raising himself up on one elbow while playfully tugging at the young colt's forelock. Sleipnir bounded to his feet, eager to see what the day would bring. Loki sighed as he rose, his thoughts weighing heavily upon him. His unkempt, raven-black hair fell upon his bare shoulders as he stood marveling at the bizarre creation before him. What most would consider a deformity Loki saw as a blessing. The colt his eyes fell upon was like no other. He was just a mere week old but yet his coat was a dazzling metallic dark grey; his eye's an incredibly light sapphire blue, much like his mother's; his mane and tail was as black as night but yet that was not what stood out on this colt. It was his eight legs that astounded most, and it was those four extra limbs that allowed this colt to fly across the ground. Many would gawk, fearing him but Loki did not because this was not just any colt, this was _his_ colt. The youngling he loved, and cared for but despite not fearing much he desperately feared for his future.

The colt raised his head, his eye's meeting Loki's. Admiration gleamed within them. Loki was all he knew, he was his life but little did he know how different Loki was to most foal-bearing mares. He was pale skinned, with bedraggled, raven-black hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. His furless, two-legged body was lean but well sculpted with muscle, perfect for the trickster he was. His unblemished face was smooth, and lean, with high-set cheekbones. His eyes were, needless to say, stunning. Giant pools of sapphire blue with a small hint of green… but it was the undying spark of mischievousness that would pull you in. He was in a word… striking but young Sleipnir saw him only as his loving mother. He knew not of "normal" foals with their four legged mother's, he knew not of his story before his hooves touched the ground; he knew not of his powerful, realm-controlling grandfather, and it was that undeniable fact that consumed Loki with fear. Fear of losing another one of his progeny.

Sleipnir gently bumped his nose against Loki's hand, snapping him back into reality. He knew he would eventually have to return home, and break the news to his less than accepting family but that was still some time away, and time was a precious commodity. He bent down so he was eye level with the colt. "What do you think about an early morning run?" he said with a sly smile. Sleipnir could hardly contain his excitement, and in a flash the young colt dashed into the forest as fast as his wobbly eight legs would carry him. Loki was not far behind, and slowly gaining on him but the young foal had raced before and much like his mother, had a few tricks up his sleeves. Loki himself was a great runner but keeping up with his week old son was proving to be a challenge, one he gladly accepted. He dug deep, and gritted his teeth. His sleek legs strained with each stride, his toes clenching the saturated forest floor, dirt flying, and for a second the two were stride for stride. Matching one another.

Ten legs pounded into the dirt, creating the sound of thunder. Loki glanced at his son, beaming with the satisfaction of catching up with an eight legged horse. The colt met is roguish gaze, and instinctively narrowed his eyes, flattened his ears, and smirked. He lowered his head as his powerful eight legs began to move quicker, pounding into the soil like pistons in a Lamborghini. His thickening muscles moved effortlessly under his rich, dark grey coat; his short mane whipping in the wind. Slowly he pulled away from Loki's side; each stride increasing. Loki's face appeared slightly surprised as the colt looked back upon his mother, taunting him but it was just mere seconds before Loki could only see his colt's short tail disappearing into the thickening brush.

"Sleipnir!" Loki hollered. _Nothing._ Loki's footsteps began to slow. "SLEIPNIR!" _Still nothing._ Anger overcame him. _Blasted colt is too stubborn,_ Loki thought as he glared were he had last seen his colt. _In Odin's name when will he learn?! _ Minutes begin to pass but Loki was unable to track down the nimble colt. Dread began to consume him as his voice filled with despair. "Sleipnir, this isn't the time for tricks! Come out _now_!" Silence filled the brisk air. Suddenly Loki stopped dead in his tracks, the hair on the back of his neck prickling, his heart sinking. Terror filled his eyes for he had heard a chilling sound. The sound… of a wolf's howl.


	2. Shadows of the Night

**Chapter Two: Shadows of the Night**

All Sleipnir could hear was the pounding of his hooves, and heavy breathing. The sun was starting to dip beneath the horizon when the young colt finally began to tire. Thinking his mother was not far behind he broke down to a prancing trot, showing off that he had not only won but tricked the trickster himself. After a few minutes of silence the young colt turned around expecting to see Loki coming through the brush but instead thick green shrubbery greeted him. The colt became tense, whipping his head around, looking for the slightest sign of his mother but he never appeared. He called out but silence was all that met his ears. As darkness began to engulf the forest he hesitantly he moved in the direction he had come. Hours passed as he continued to whinny into the night; searching, hoping for any sign of his mother but more forest was all that met his gaze. As panic turned into frustration the colt bit down on a nearby plant. Pain shot through his tender, toothless gums. Thorns. This only aggravated the colt further. With the plant still in his mouth he pulled on the large limb, easily ripping it free from the ground. He then stomped, and kicked at the plant. Pounding it into soil until the plant was flat as leaf. He snorted, and shook his head still irritated with the situation.

While studying his work the colt's ears flicked back as a bush rustled near-by. Hope, and caution filled him as he let out a low whinny. The bush moved again. Sleipnir called out even louder but was cut-off by a low growl. The colt froze as a massive black paw reached through the brush; his head whipped around trying to find an escape route but everywhere he looked ominous yellow eyes peered through the darkness. He was surrounded. Slowly a black wolf sauntered into the opening. He was a monstrous animal, easily towering over the colt. The massive wolf was completely black except for a large hairless scar across his face, there was no doubting this was the alpha. His yellow eyes mesmerized the colt, peering into his soul, and paralyzing him with fear. Others began to creep out of the dense forest; each one licking at their chops, and snarling. The Alpha raised his lips into a snarl as a lean young-ling bounded out besides him. He uttered a low growl, and snapped at the yearling. The wolf melted into the floor, begging not to be harmed but the Alpha gave the yearling a sharp nip on the shoulder who quickly darted back into the forest. The Alpha then returned his attention to the foal. Sleipnir was trembling with fear, each leg twitching, anxiously awaiting the chance to bolt. The massive wolf raised his head, and let out an earsplitting fierce howl. Each wolf contributed their own tune after the Alpha, making a haunting melody as they slowly closed in on the frightened foal.

Bushes whipped by as Loki flew across the ground. He had heard the wolves agonizing howl, and he knew that signaled the finding of a victim. His breath heaved as thorns ripped at his soft skin but he pushed on, adrenaline pumping through him. He could hear Sleipnir's cry's getting closer with each stride he took. He called out again, and again. All he wanted was to hold his boy in his arms.

The wolves were just feet away when their ears pricked forward. _"__SLEIPNIR!"_ The colt screamed out upon hearing his name. Suddenly a bolt of green rushed out of the darkness, and collided with one of the wolves. The green missile threw the wolf against a tree, he fell and laid limp. The Alpha crouched, and snarled. Not a second later another bolt cut through the night. The Alpha leaped to the side, the bolt grazing against his hide as black fur fell to the ground. The Alpha became furious, and rushed at the colt. He was just a foot away when Loki flew out of the brush, baring a dagger, and his fingers dripping with green magic. He let loose another strain of magic that hit the Alpha square in the chest. He yelped in pain as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. "RUN SLEIPNIR!" Loki screamed. The colt scrambled away in the other direction, barley missing the snapping teeth of the surrounding wolves. As the colt ran one of the wolves bore down on his heels. Loki turned, and threw his dagger at the wolf who buckled, and slid to a stop. Loki pulled his dagger out of the wolf as he ran by. He could see Sleipnir in front of him, but he also saw the shadows of wolves running just feet away. He threw magic into the night sky, firing at anything other than his dear colt. He had lost so much in his life, and he wasn't about to lose Sleipnir.

As they continued to run for their lives, Loki summoned a force field around the speeding colt. He could see the faint green sphere as the magic took effect. The wolves continued their pursuit as anger overcame him. He conjured more daggers and magic with just a flick of his hand, and threw them at the murderous wolves. One by one they began to fall to the ground. Safety seemed to be in reach when suddenly a wolf launched himself out of the darkness, snarling, and baring down on the trickster. It was none other than the Alpha. Time seemed to slow as Loki feverishly seeked out a solution. Green magic bore into the wolf as he screamed into the night. The verdant light only grew brighter, and as soon as it had started it was over. The black wolf fell at Loki's feet, motionless.

He made sure the wolf was dead before he continued his run after Sleipnir. It felt like hours until he reached a small clearing surrounded by tall trees, and there in the long grass hid a small figure. "Sleipnir?" Loki quietly stammered. The grass rustled slightly as two ears poked out above the stems, followed by a quiet nicker. Loki sighed in relief. He walked up to the exhausted colt, and held him in his arms. A single tear fell onto the colt's sweat-drenched coat. "Sleipnir," he said in a soft voice. "My boy, my son..." Minutes passed as Loki held the colt, not wanting to let him go but he eventually laid the colt down upon the soft grass, and sat down beside him. The fatigued colt gathered up enough strength to squirm his way into his mother's lap where he quickly fell asleep. Loki smiled, and stroked the colt's neck but despite his own exhaustion he refused to sleep.

As morning slowly approached Sleipnir's little hooves twitched as he slept, with the occasional heart-breaking whinny. He became quiet as Loki laid his hand over the colts back. "There, there Sleipnir I will keep you safe. Nothing maleficent will ever befall you, for this I promise." The colt let out a sigh that made a weak smile appear on Loki's face, and it was there that they waited for the rising of the sun.


	3. A Clash of Thoughts

**Chapter Three: A Clash of Thoughts**

At dawn the sun's rays streamed through the near-by foliage, illuminating the small clearing. Loki rubbed his weary eyes as the young colt stirred. He had not slept a wink the entire night despite never seeing nor hearing the wolves. Sleipnir slowly raised his head, and looked over his back towards his mother. Anger, and relief warred in Loki's eyes. "Sleipnir, we need to talk." The trickster sternly stated. The colt's ears went floppy as he avoided his mother's gaze, clearly understanding that a reprimand was eminent. "You cannot defy my orders Sleipnir! This is no…_no playground_! When I call your name I expect you to come!" He raged. The sullen colt struggled to rise on his eight legs -a task still yet to be mastered- and slowly walked to his mother. The colt nudged the trickster's hand, attempting to appease him. Loki sighed, and furrowed his brow. _Being a master of magic there must be an easier way to keep an eye on this energetic colt_, Loki contemplated, _or maybe… a thought….._

Loki's gaze shot down to Sleipnir who was now happily carousing around him. "Sleipnir, I know how to increase your safety. Do not fear as I have done this before." Loki recalled the spell but a slight ting of fear gripped him, he had not attempted this demanding spell after such a depletion of magic before. Sleipnir walked over without hesitation, and Loki placed his palm on the colt's forehead. A bright green light burst forth from his hand, and engulfed the young colt. Slowly the light began to fade. _Sleipnir_, Loki hesitantly thought. After a few tense moments a soft, _yes_, radiated through his mind. A joyous smile broke onto Loki's face. It had worked.

With the two now linked telepathically, safety cloaked them but that did not stop the two from getting in trouble, or creating it for that matter. Loki sat on the truck of a fallen tree, green magic leaping from his fingertips when he felt a subtle chewing at the end of his hair. _Sleipnir_, he sternly said. _Mother can we please do something other than conjure magic_? Loki sighed, _I know you are too young to appreciate this form of art but this, this is power. _The colt gave a loud humph as he let go of Loki's hair, and turned his attention to a beetle that scurried across the ground. With his nose practically dragging in the dirt the followed the obsidian colored coleopetra. The small bug wove its way in between the colt's eight legs causing Sleipnir to stumble over himself, and fall. The colt sat tail in the ground, legs askew, and a bewildered look plastered on his face. Loki couldn't help but chuckled. With a twist of his hand Loki turned what was a ball of flaming green fire into that of a butterfly. The winged creature lept from the trickster's hand, its small wings causing green puffs of magic to dance in the air, and promptly landed on the colt's nose. _Magic is power Sleipnir, but it can also cause joy. _The colt was too intrigued by the winged creature to hear his mother's words. Loki rolled his eyes irritated that the colt had clearly excluded him from his mind for the time being but with young Sleipnir content with "hunting" the flying creature Loki was able to focus on a more important task.


	4. Home

**Chapter Four: Home**

The sound of thunder burst forth across the land despite the cloudless sky. Suddenly a massive but young horse burst through an opening within the tranquil forest. He raised his head, and let forth an ear-splitting neigh. The colt frolicked around clearly searching for something but continued to come up empty. A low whistle met the horse's sleek ears. His sculpted head whipped around, and peered up into a tree. He gave a low nicker as he trotted up to the tbase of the tree where his gaze met another's. The shadowed figure smirked at the colt below, his blue eyes blazing. The colt gave a loud snort, and shook his head, making his displeasure known to all as he trotted around the large tree He reared, his four front legs pawing at the sky, and placed his hooves upon the trunk. "Hehe! How desperate are you dear colt? You cannot climb, so therefore I triumph!" the shadow sneered.

Although young, the colt was strong and used it to his advantage. Still balancing on his rear legs the colt leaned on the trunk of the tree. The wood creaked, and splintered as more pressure was applied. The tree began to bend with ease. A large snap radiated throughout the forest. "No, no, no! Sleipnir…" _Why not,_ the colt playfully questioned. _You have great power dear son but do not stoop to a level that of Thor's. _The colt held the tree where it stood, pondering the words that his mother just said. _Oh fine, but will a new game be a possibility then? We shall see,_ the trickster stated. Sleipnir pushed himself off the trunk, and awaited for Loki to climb down. Unfortunately the physics of momentum were against him. The once leaning tree snapped back into position causing Loki to be whipped through the sky. _Hahaha, as you wish mother._

_Very funny,_ Loki mocked as pulled a leaf from his now bedraggled hair. He dropped down from the tree, and laid a hand on the horse's muscular hide. It had been 5 months sense Sleipnir had entered the world, and the transformations he had gone through was remarkable. He was no longer this feeble colt who barely knew how to use his eight legs but a confident, and massive powerhouse. His coat was now laced with dapples that stood out against the colts near black base, and if that was striking enough his mane, and tail was incredibly thick and long.

Loki scratched the colts thickening neck. In the eyes of Sleipnir Loki looked no different but in reality the trickster had become a well lean muscled machine, which is to be expected when you have to chase after an eight legged horse.

While Sleipnir was out gathering wood for the fire, Loki kneeled by a small puddle in the forest floor. He flicked his wrist, and there before him stood a miniature version of Asgard. He gave a deep sigh as his eye's showed the longing for his family. He snapped his fingers, and the picture of Asgard began to blur but after a few seconds the water stilled revealing a perfect picture of his family in the dining hall. They appeared to be having a joyous time. Loki could see the smiles appearing on their faces, silent laughter, eating, drinking, and Thor greedily shoving a turkey leg in his mouth.

_Who are they?_ A voice said. Loki jumped, and the pool began to blur at the loss of Loki's concentration. A tense moment passed, as Loki scrambled for an answer.

_They...they are people you will soon learn about. _He managed to muster out. _When,_ was the only word that ran through his mind but Loki could sense the excitement, and apprehension within the colt.

_Now that you know, at dawn we shall leave. _The colt began to romp around, sensing an adventure at hand. _Sleipnir stop. There is something I must tell you. _The colt slowed to a standstill at the tone of Loki's words._ I do not know if they will accept you. My father, your grandfather…is cloaked in power… _the colt tensed at the statement. _…but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe._ Loki rubbed the colt's forehead, who in turn playfully nipped at him causing a small smile to spring on Loki's lips.

At dawn the two were already on the move and fast approaching the outskirts of the Asgardian Palace. Loki's mood slowly depreciated the closer they got causing Sleipnir to sense his concern and anxiety. After hours of trekking across the damp forest the trees began to thin as they reached the edge. By now Loki's heart was beating quickly and Sleipnir insisted on hiding behind his mother. _Sleipnir wait here._ Loki said in a concerning voice. The colt didn't need to be told twice and instinctively hid behind a rather tall bush. Slowly Loki walked out of the forest and onto the Asgardian grass.

In just mere minutes the trickster could see an impeccably white horse galloping towards them. He slowly reached for his gold laced dagger that was craftily concealed within the folds of his cloak but as the speck of white drew closer he let out a small sigh of relief. There on the back of this muscular stallion was his big brother Thor.

"Loki!" Thor yelled in a gruff voice. Now they were only 50 yards from each other and the distance closing rapidly. "Thor." Loki said calmly, still clutching the hidden dagger.

"Where have you been brother?!" Thor questioned as he clambered off his horse. "We have not seen you for the past few days!"

"Well I've technically been gone longer than that." Loki replied with a rather smug attitude. Clearly confused Thor attempted to grasp the meaning of Loki's words. "Would you like a minute brother?" Loki teased.

A growl escaped from Thor. "What do you mean you've been gone for more than a few days?! I just saw you three days ago!"

"When will you learn?" He sneered. "Do you not understand the ability of producing duplicates?" This only angered Thor more, "Brother I' m in no gaming mood!"

"Fine, if you _must_ know." Loki then called Sleipnir to come join them. Slowly the colt weaved his way out of the thinning trees and as he reached Loki's side Thor's expression turned into one of amazement.

Loki clenched the dagger even tighter, ready to fight Thor if need be but he could help but revel in Thor's priceless expression. "Is, is it _deformed_?" Thor hesitantly asked, knowing he could anger his brother and he was correct.

A small ball of rage formed a knot in Loki's stomach. "He's not deformed Thor! Why must you always assume that different is detrimental?!"

Ignoring Loki's comment Thor's curiosity began to overcome him. "Where did you find him?" He asked as he took a step closer to the colt, quietly studying him. Loki revealed his dagger and stepped in front of the colt, "Don't dare." He hissed. Slightly surprised at his brothers suddenly serious demeanor Thor stopped but repeated his question.

"Can I trust you brother?"

Thor frowned at the statement, "When have you ever needed to ask me of such a thing. You can always trust me." Loki's tension didn't lessen at his brother's calm reply. "Has Hemidall been searching for me?"

"He has looked but to no avail."

A small smile flicked across his lips, pleased that his rather undignified circumstance was still a secret. "He is mine."

Silence engulfed the three. Loki quickly glanced at Sleipnir who despite being larger than Loki still hid behind his back.

"Don't try to throw me another one of your jests Loki. You're the God of lies for a reason brother…" Thor's voice had an assertive tone but with Loki's anger growing he bypassed the threat. "This is no jest Thor!"

"This animal, you bore it?" Thor's voice was still as gruff as ever, prodding at Loki, searching for the truth.

"He's not just some animal! He is my _son_! Loki yelled in a state of fury. He no longer cared about cloaking himself in dignity, instead he strived to protect Sleipnir.

It was then that the thunder God could hear the hitch in Loki's words, a hitch that gave away the truth. Clearly dismayed he struggled to grasp the words he was looking for.

A long paused enveloped the threesome.

"Are you alright?"

The trickster showed no sign of surprise at Thor's unusually tender comment. "I'm a shape-shifter, Brother, and an accurate one at that."

"How did—"

"Enough, I don't have time for this petty talk!" Loki hissed as he sheathed the dagger. _Stay close Sleipnir._ Loki telepathically stated as he slowly sauntered forward.

"Brother, wait!" Thor barked as he lept back onto his awaiting steed.

Sleipnir spooked at the sudden movement and took off into the forest. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother ignorance. "If I didn't know any better I would assume you've never been around young horses before." He spoke aloud as he silently tried to call Sleipnir back into the open. Ignoring Loki's comment Thor jumped at him, "You must tell Father!"

"I will in time." Loki replied as he continued to walk towards the gleaming palace.

"Hemidall will know."

"My magic is far superior, Thor. He will not be able to penetrate it until I wish to bring Sleipnir forth." The trickster stated as he hid his growing fear.

"Do not let foolish acts consume you brother. You can't expect to keep this rather…unusual colt hidden! He would easily be spotted within the royal fields!" Thor's voice began to tighten.

Anger and frustration began to war in Loki's eyes as he glanced at Thor. "Father would have this child banished, just like all the others. I cannot let that happen. Not again!"

"Don't be a fool! Tell Father or I will!"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, whipped around and easily ripped the hefty God from his horse. Thor landed with a resounding thud and before he could even comprehend what had happened he felt a cold blade upon his neck. His gaze met that of Loki's. His sparkling blue eyes were filled with rage. "Don't you _dare_." Loki stated in a chilling whisper.

Thor struggled under Loki's grip but despite his large frame he could don't break free from the spell that bound him. He sighed as he gave up the struggle, "What do you require of me?" The thunder wistfully stated.

Loki smirked, pleased with the power he now possessed.


	5. The All Father

**Chapter Five: The All Father**

Thor's ears rang as he ran through one of Asgard's halls. He slowed as he reached a beautifully ornate door; he glanced around before quickly slipping through.

"Father knows!" Thor yelled as the door slammed shut. Loki, who was quietly reading a book by the edge of his chambers, was now on his feet clearly stricken with horror. "**_HOW?!_**"

"Hemidall."

"What? That's impossible! I hid Sleipnir from his gaze!"

"Well he knows, and now Father does as well!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the beat of marching Einherjar guards. "Damn!" Loki stated as he threw his leather bound book against a wall. He bit his lower lip, realizing the inevitable.

It had only been a week sense Loki's return to the palace and with Thor's help they had been able to weasel Sleipnir into Loki's large chambers. The trickster knew that Sleipnir could not stay hidden forever but he wanted to bid himself some time to work out an acceptable escape plan in case that the King would order the colt to be done away with.

The two brothers stood looking at each other when the chambers grand doors burst open and a horde of Einherjar clambered through the entry. They quickly surrounded the pair. They were well aware of Loki's powerful capabilities and came fully prepared. They were dressed in gold armor that covered nearly every inch from their head to their legs and each one bore a spear that sparked will electricity.

"I see Father has upgraded the weapons during my absence." Loki shrewdly stated.

Thor's only answer was a disconcerting glare.

"The All Father demands your presence!" One of the guards shouted but neither Thor nor Loki moved. The guard who had spoken glanced at another to his left. Slowly the rest began to close in on the two, creating a crescent shape, forcing them to move towards the door. Knowing they were outnumbered they hesitantly walked towards the door.

Not willing to take the chance of the two escaping the Einherjar escorted the brothers through the Asgardian halls. When they reached an incredibly massive door it silently opened and revealed a grand room. Golden pillars lined both sides of the aisle way; each one beautifully hand carved with silk drapes in-between each one. The brother's had been in this room countless times but it still yet ceases to amaze them.

At the end of the aisle sat the All Father on his throne. He was dressed in his usual battle attire, complete with his golden winged and horned helm but instead of being the essence of power he appeared drained of energy. His hair was as white as snow, wrinkles hid in every nook and cranny, liver spots littered his face, and his eye's showed the fatigue he felt. He rose to his feet when the brother's reached the lip of the alter.

"Thor, you may leave. I will speak to Loki alone."

"Father—" Thor started but fell silent when Odin shot him a threatening glare. The thunder God glanced at Loki, who in turn gave a weak smile, before turning and walking out of the room.

Loki watched him leave until Odin called his attention back to him, "Is Hemidall correct?"

Avoiding Odin's gaze Loki responded the only way he knew how to his father. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Do you not feel the gravity of the situation Loki!? Tell me or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands!" Odin's voice grew bitter.

It was then that Loki raised his gaze from the floor and looked straight at Odin. Green magic began to weave around his fingers.

"Loki—"

"I won't let you take him!" His anger and dread filled his voice as he attempted to stare Odin down but the sound of a door closing be hide Loki broke the tension between the two.

"Loki." A sweet voice said behind him.

"Mother…" Loki strained to say but deep inside elation overcame him. Frigga quickly walked up and embraced her son. "Frigga, I will speak to Loki alone." Odin stated without hesitation.

"Were a family are we not? If so then I shall stay, as I have a part in this conversation." Frigga bluntly replied as she turned back towards Loki. Before she could get another word out the anxiety filled trickster desperately butted back into the conversation. "I won't let you take him! I will not listen to your reasons! He is my _son_!" His expression was frantic and Frigga knew that he was ready to snap.

"As you are mine." Frigga calmly stated. "Why didn't you tell us?

"And lower my dignity? My reputation?" He sneered. "Well you didn't expect to get away with this did you?" The Queen shot back with just as much ferocity but then lowered her voice. "Let us walk and see your son." Loki sighed realizing that he might as well comply with his mother's wishes.

The three wandered out to the fields which housed the heavily pregnant broodmares. As they walked the row of fields the broodmares galloped up to the fencing, begging for a treat. Loki stroked a velvety soft muzzle as he walked by the last field that housed the mares. He stopped when he came to an empty field. It was isolated from the commotion of the stables, and palace but when Loki's parents finally caught up confusion was etched in their faces. "Son, this field is empty." Odin crudely stated. Frigga rolled her eyes and placed her hand upon Loki's shoulder. The trickster knew what she meant despite the lack of words. Loki closed his eyes and searched for Sleipnir. _Son it is time. Soon you will be visible to all._

_So it shall be_, the colt replied. With a flick of his fingers the once empty field revealed a stunning black horse standing within the middle of verdant pasture. Loki whistled and the colt broke into a gallop. He tossed his head causing his mane to go flying in the wind. He was quite a magnificent sight to behold.

"Oh Loki, he is gorgeous." Frigga cooed. The colt stopped a short distance away from the fence, just out of reach. _If anything happens Sleipnir I want you to run. Run as fast and as far away as possible. _The colt nodded his head in return.

Loki turned around to face his parents. Frigga took Loki's hands in her's and gently asked, "You should have told us."

The trickster closed his eyes at the sound of his mother's tender voice. "I didn't want to lose him, I wanted to keep this child. I never even got to see those I have fathered before." His voice was usually calm considering he was near snapping just mere minutes ago.

"Well they weren't exactly what you could call children." Odin harshly murmured, breaking the silence.

"What were they then?" Loki snapped back, his rage returning in his eyes. "Where they… _monsters_?!"

Odin remained silent. "_They are no different than I_!" Loki's rage began to consume him. "_I didn't want them to end up in the situation I was thrown into! I didn't want them to be abandoned, left to die… to be lied too!"_

"Why do you believe that we would make you give up your child?" Frigga said softly.

"That didn't stop you before!"

"You never mentioned your concern over Fenrir and Jormungandr."

"Just because I don't mention something doesn't mean I don't care! I had never met them before, they were banished before I had a chance…You never realize how much you miss someone until their gone." Frigga gentle squeezed Loki's cold hands, understanding the pain that he was feeling.

"Now you know how I felt when you were elusive those eleven months."

Loki sighed and tilted his head towards the ground, recognizing he hadn't fooled his mother with his illusions but instead caused her to become heartbroken. The pain he had caused her.

"I never meant too—"

"Shhhhh…I know." Frigga sympathetically stated. "Now, let me see this son of yours!"

Loki cautiously step to the side and led his mother through the field's gate. They walked the short distance towards the awaiting colt. "Mother this is Sleipnir." Fearless as always Frigga placed a hand on the colts black velvety muzzle despite the horses head nearly being as tall as her. Sleipnir lowered his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, then slowly breathed out, as if to say hello. "He likes you." Loki warmly said with a small smile as he watched the twos interaction.

_Tell her I say "Hello, your highness". _

"He told me to say 'Hello, your highnesses' to you." Bewilderment flashed across his mother's face. "How?" Was she could pronounce as she studied the colt closer, wondering if there was more to him than just is eight legs.

Now grinning from ear to ear Loki quickly summed up the encounter he had with the wolves and how he had given Sleipnir the ability to communicate telepathically with him. Frigga turned to look at Loki. Her eye's shone with pride for her son.

Hesitantly, Loki turned to look at Odin who was watching the three from the entrance of the pasture. He was unsure if he speak but luckily he didn't have too. Odin strolled over to the others and placed a hand out to invite Sleipnir to come closer. The colt side stepped away, snorting all the way, and positioned himself behind Loki. The colt had heeded the warning Loki told him just a week ago. _It's alright Sleipnir_. _I will not let him harm you in any way._

As the words rang through his head the colt peered over at Odin. Although the colt was tall for his age the All Father still managed to tower over the horse. Realizing this, Odin kneeled down in the soft soil and adverted his gaze while still holding his hand out. Sleipnir tentatively stepped out behind his mother and stretched his neck out to sniff Odin's hand. Feeling courage overtake him the colt pressed his head upon the Gods out-stretched hand and gave a soft nicker. Loki sighed with relief and glanced back up at the Asgardian palace realizing that he was _home._ As his eyes followed the palaces unique architect they fell upon Thor, who gave him a warm smile. Being relieved from the stress he felt earlier he smiled back up at Thor; he was home…_they_ were home.


	6. The Hunted Hunters

Chapter 6: The Hunted Hunters

_**Two years later**_

Sleipnir's coal black mane licked at Loki's hand as the ground rushed underneath them. The trickster could hear the river surging besides them, and steered the now raven black stallion to the water's edge. Eight hooves crushed the sand underneath them, and splashed droplets of water onto the horse's sleek coat. _Let's see what you got!_ Loki hollered as he patted the horse's lathered neck.

Instantaneously the stallion darted forward, pleased with the opportunity to race the wind, and that he did. Asgard passed by in a blur. The trees, ground, sky became indistinguishable as the stallion galloped. Loki clung low onto Sleipnir's neck, his black hair meshing with that of the horses'. They covered ground ridiculously fast, and eventually a huge grin creeped onto Loki's face as the stallion began to slow to a lope. _Was that fast enough for you?_ The stallion teased.

_Please, you could do better dear boy but that was nonetheless phenomenal! _ The stallion's ears flicked back but it wasn't Loki's words that he honed in on. The trickster noticed Sleipnir's lack of attention, and looked around. His gaze met nothing but wilderness but he too could hear the sound of thunder. The two continued to slowly lope forward when a horse abruptly burst forth from the brush ahead of them. The liver chestnut horse was at a dead gallop with no inclination of slowing down. Without Loki saying a word Sleipnir sprung forth after the runaway.

As the two edged closer Loki could see that the horse was fully tacked in leather not much different than his own, but it wasn't until the horse's long flaxen mane swayed that Loki noticed that this horse was not in fact a runaway. There perched precariously on the horse's back was a person. Loki narrowed his eye's trying to identify the mysterious rider.

_How?_ Loki pondered._ This land is unknown to all. I….I placed a spell to prevent this! _His concern began to churn into rage. _Maybe this rider is from another realm..._ The stallion started to say but was cut off by Loki.

_Move_, was all that rang in the stallion's head. He snorted, and dug into the grassy soil. The liver chestnut horse was no match for the eight legged stallion, and before long his head was surpassing that of the chestnut's flank. Loki reached out to grab the trespasser but before he was able to grasp the rider's flowing cloak two crystal blue eye's met his gaze. He froze.

She was exquisite. Her long blonde hair flowed effortlessly in the wind, straying away from her round-ish head. Her cheekbones were well set bedside's a freckled, button nose but it was her eyes that captivated Loki. They were giant pools of blue, so striking that you could find yourself lost…. but Loki could see the mischief within them. The reins began to tighten as Loki encouraged Sleipnir to slow. The distance between the two grew until Loki, and Sleipnir watched the mystifying duo disappear into the forest.

The stallion slowed to a walk, his coat dripping heavily with sweat, and his side's slightly heaving. Such a run is a formidable task, even for the eight legged kind. _Who were they?!_ Fizzled over in Loki's mind but he was too shocked to respond.

They spent the last few hours of fading daylight looking for the rider but their efforts were in vain. Loki sat cross-legged at the edge of the river watching the water flow by when Sleipnir came up beside him. The stallion tugged at the back of Loki's shirt, _Do not fret mother. For tomorrow at dawn we shall find them._

_What makes you so sure? _Loki's voice was tight.

The stallion eyed him suspiciously for something was different about his mother. _You are the God of trickery, if anyone was to find them it would be you. _

_Of course,_ Loki sighed as he turned around, and rubbed the stallion's velvety soft muzzle. His once expressionless face developed into a smile. _Oh so wise even in your young age, Sleipnir. _The stallion blew softly on Loki's hand, and closed his eyes._ Well I had the best mother to teach me_.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Loki and Sleipnir were already looking for the mysterious rider. They'd had re-traced their steps multiple times, searching for clues but after hours of empty searching the pair stopped when they reached the edge of the river once again. Loki hopped off Sleipnir, kneeled into the damp soil, and splashed water onto his drained face. "So have you given up?" a smooth voice whispered behind him. Loki jumped at the statement, and scrambled to turn around.

"It's _you_," Loki stammered as his eyes fell on the blonde header rider. Sleipnir, who was busily munching on some grass raised his head to look at the visitors.

"Well who were you expecting? Thor?" the girl declared with a smirk. Loki's shocked face quickly turned into a glared.

He began to speak but was abruptly cut off, "I've noticed that you've been following us, _God of Mischief_. How has that worked out for you?"

A mirthless laugh cut through the silence. "Frankly, it's worked quite well my dear because here you stand in front of me."

Humph was all that came from the girl as she spun on her heel and began to walk back into the forest. "Whoa, wait!" Loki scrambled to his feet, chasing after her. In an instant she whipped around, dagger bared.

"Don't _dare_ lay a hand on me trickster." He slid to a stop right in front of a metallic blue dagger's point, hands slightly raised in submission.

"Oh don't worry _darling_, I wouldn't dare." Loki sneered. Eyeing him suspiciously she couldn't help but smirk at his sly comment as she sheathed the unusual dagger. She then turned back around and continued her walk into the forest. Loki rolled his eyes, clearly he wasn't going to get through to this stubborn girl. _Sleipnir were on the move. I will not lose her again. _

The stallion raised his head from the green grass and trotted up besides Loki. Just a few yards ahead the girl mustered her way through the brush, blonde hair swaying to and fro. She had her blue dagger bared again, slicing through a patch of thorny thickets and Loki saw the opportunity to break the icy silence. "That dagger you bare. It's nothing I've ever seen before."

Without hesitating she gave a curt reply, "That it is." Loki glanced at Sleipnir, clearly annoyed. _Who does she think she is?! _

_Don't look at me. She of the two-legged kind not well erm…four? Eight? You get my point._ The stallion replied.

With a sigh Loki tried again, "Excuse me _mortal_. You're speaking to a Go-" "Do _not_ refer to me as 'mortal'." The girl interrupted.

"Then what should I call you considering you refused to give me any information about yourself." Loki could hear Sleipnir's internal laughs. _Hush! This is no laughing matter! _The laughing stopped, that or Sleipnir locked Loki out of his thoughts.

The girl hesitated as she searched for answer. "You can call me…Jasmine."

"Now we are getting somewhere." Loki stated. "I 'am Loki of Asga-"

"I know exactly who you are God of Mischief, and all of your powers. You're no secret to me." Loki appeared taken-back. "How do you know of me?" He stammered.

"That explanation will have to wait until later." The girl stated as she disappeared behind a thicket of trees.

When the two came around the corner she was gone. Loki's sight began to blur as he felt a nuzzling on is arm. _Sleipnir stop, I'm trying too…_ Suddenly Loki's eyes snapped open and focused on a velvety soft muzzle. He shoved Sleipnir's nose away as he attempted to rise.

_Are you well mother? Throughout the night I saw flashes of your dream, of that girl. _

With a depressing sigh Loki responded. _It was only a dream…? I was so close, I thought we had found her! _

Sleipnir, for once, was at a loss for words to comfort his mother. "The dream, it was so vivid, so _real_." Loki stated as he kneeled down at the edge of the river. He cupped his hands, filling them with the fresh glistening water, and splashed it on his face as Sleipnir drank besides him.

"So, you received that dream." A smooth voice whispered.

Startled, Loki jumped to his feet as Sleipnir took off across the river, splashing Loki in the process. He spun around where his eyes fell on the blonde headed girl.

She was casually sitting on a nearby rock, legs crossed and sharpening a blue bladed dagger. "What in the name of Helheim!" Loki stammered.

"Surprised are you? You're not the only one on Asgard with powers." The girl mocked.

"How… why did you cause me to have that dream?!" Loki managed to muster through his still shocked expression.

"Oh that was just a bit of fun really." She said while testing out her sharpened dagger on a nearby branch.

"No, there is a reason why. I can see it in your eyes." The girl looked away, pretending to near a noise in the forest. Loki's eyes scanned over her, looking for any external expressions. Upon remembering her name he spoke to her calmly; he was not afraid but he didn't want to run her off either.

"Jasmine, I know that you're avoiding my question. Is there something you're not willing to tell me?" Hearing a touch of tenderness in his voice the girl slowly turned her head and met Loki's chilling blue eyes.

This was a mistake as she became lost in his stunning eyes and if she didn't have feeling for him before, she did now. "I…well…ran away." She blurted out quickly.

"Ran away?" Loki questioned before slowly starting to fall in awe of the girl's beauty.

She murmured a quick, yes, before turning her head away again.

"Why? Why did you run away, and how did you manage to weasel yourself in this forest?" Loki questioned further, his voice becoming sterner. The girl remained silent.

_"__Tell me."_ Loki said in a smooth, caring voice.

A low sigh escaped from the girl. "Well I didn't really run away so to speak. I left for I had nothing else to keep me there."

Loki remained silent but it was obvious his curiosity was growing as the girl continued. "I left to find _you_." As the last word escaped her lips she turned her head to look back at Loki. Her freckled cheeks had turned red but Loki was captivated by her eyes as they bore into his soul. For a split second Jasmine could have sworn that she saw joy on Loki's face but it soon turned to disbelief.

"_Why?_ I' am a monster, no one comes to find me. Why did you leave?" The girl bit her lip. "We, we are similar." She hesitantly said.

"Do not lie!" He hollered. Then it hit him. The look on her face, the tenderness in her eyes.

His expression softening he asked, "Is this love?"


	7. Hidden Secrets

**I apologize for the long wait! Had a bad case of writers block, and got distracted creating my new fan fiction: _Legends._ Nonetheless, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7: Hidden Secrets**

"Pfff, _love?_ Love is for children! I am here on a much more urgent matter." The blonde headed girl coldly replied.

With Loki's hope demolished by the girl's response his rage began to grow, he raised his right hand ready to backhand the girl, when he hesitated.

The girl stared at him, not flinching, not trying to scamper away but instead holding her ground. A growl escaped Loki as he lowered his hand, turned on his heels and stormed over to Sleipnir, muttering to himself.

With Loki's back to the girl, she gave a low whistle which caused Loki to spin around with a questioning glare. Just as he was about to ask why she whistled, the bushes to her right began to rustle. He stared suspiciously at the moving bush as if he could burn a hole through it; his hands were tense ready for any threat that may arise.

The girl laughed at his tense posture. "You don't trust anyone do you?"

"Of course not. I'm a monster after all." He hissed, eyes diverted.

She couldn't help but weaken her smirk when those words had left his lips but her attention was drawn away when a liver chestnut horse peered out of the rustling bush. Sleipnir's head shot up as he gave a low nicker but the chestnut horse hardly even glanced at the black stallion. Surprised that anyone would ignore him the large horse moved a few steps forward and nickered again. This was to close for the chestnut who lashed out, teeth bared, and let out a loud squeal. Sleipnir wheeled back, a shocked expression written across his face as he hid behind Loki.

"There, there Ryktene. Easy girl." The blonde headed girl stated as she held out her hand to draw the horse in. The classy mare gave a low nicker, and nuzzled the girl's hand.

"Ryktene…that is an interesting name." Loki replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's old Norse for rumor." She commented without even looking at the slowly approaching God. Her hands fumbled with the leather cinch as she prepared the mare to leave, and once the ornate saddle was set in place she placed a foot in the left stirrup, and swung aboard; her blonde hair swaying.

"Now where are you going?

"There are only so many hours in a day my dear Prince." She gently squeezed the sides of the mare with her lean calves, and pushed her into a steady trot back into the forest. Loki swung onto Sleipnir but the black stallion refused to move. _Arhhhh_! _Come on Sleipnir! You're not going to let a little mare get under your skin are you?_ He gave a small crow-hop and a snort before he took off after the chestnut mare. It took only a few seconds before the two mischievous males galloped past and slid to a stop front of the fiery mare.

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easily!" Loki stated as Sleipnir began to prance in place, nervous about being so close to the horse that attacked him earlier but the sly girl wasn't surprised at his appearance.

"Move out of my way trickster!"

"Hehe, not until you answer my questions."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Her eye's burned into him as she attempted to escape to the left but he blocked her path.

"Oh you're going to have to try harder than that!" He sneered as he grasped a hold of one of the mare's leather reins, and ripped it out of the girl's hand. She gasped as the leather burned through her skin. "You bastard!"

"I said you weren't going _anywhere_ until my questions are quenched." Her chilling glare bore into him but she remained stationary. "Would an ultimatum suffice?"

"Well that would depend on its contents." Loki replied boldly. "Ah, a dominating one aren't you? Well then. At dawn I will meet you by the river, near the willow tree." He stared at her, reading the truth in her words. "An ultimatum that is not, and how do I know you will keep your word?"

She gave a sly smile. "Try something new _darling_, its called trust." He looked her straight in the eyes, and after a few tense moments released the rein he was holding. The nimble girl leaned over, grasped the freed rein and before Loki could say another word she had disappeared into the bush. _I've probably just made a huge mistake. _He sighed, and wheeled Sleipnir around.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Back in Asgard's glorious stables Loki placed Sleipnir back in his stall, and then laid down on a bale of straw, placing his hands underneath his head. His green, black, and gold clothing was splattered with mud but for once Loki did not seemed fazed, instead he appeared mystified but peeved about the intruder.

_You don't have to block me out of everything_. The stallion stated while placing his head over the stalls gate, and looking down at Loki. The trickster continued to stare at the gold laced ceiling despite hearing the horse. _Yes, I know._

_Then why do you still keep your emotions bottled up within you?_

_It's just something I do! _Loki gracefully raised himself up from straw bale, and turned his back to Sleipnir, trying to keep his anger down to a minimum.

_Well it's never too late to change ones perspective._

Without a word or any show of emotion Loki walked out of the stable, and into the dark of night.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Asgard was still cloaked in darkness as Loki and Sleipnir approached his secretly hidden forest. No one had seen his silent escape or if they did they hadn't cared, nonetheless Loki had quickly saddled Sleipnir, and took off into the night for his rendezvous. Now he, and Sleipnir walked along the river searching for the willow tree the girl had mentioned.

_Ugh where is this tree?!_ Loki started to become angry as they rounded a corner in the ever twisting river.

_There! There it is!_ Sleipnir began to prance at the sight of the massive tree. Even with the sun below the forests canopy the willows colors were incredible but even more so was its size. Its trunk was as large as three people standing fingertip to fingertip; its extensive root system was strewn across and in the ground creating a very whimsical appearance, while its branches were scattered in every direction, and drooped towards the forests verdant floor. As the duo approached the fascinating tree its flexible branches began to sway in the light breeze. Despite all Loki had seen in his extensive life, amazement was written all over his face.

_This…this is incredible!_

_Isn't it? This is paradise for a horse! _Sleipnir replied with eagerness.

Loki glanced around as the two came closer to the root system of the tree, _I don't see her…_

"So trickster what do you think?"

Loki's head shot up to the canopy of the tree were his eye's fell upon the blonde headed girl. She was sitting on one of the branches with her hands by her side, resting on the limb. Her long blonde hair swayed along with the willow, her eye's bright and shining.

"This is amazing. I have scoped this land many times over but I have never stumbled upon such a magnificent sight!" This was the first time that Loki had spoken eagerly in front of this unknown person.

"There are many things that have been hidden from your gaze, and this is one of them." She stated as she began to gracefully climb down the massive tree, seeing this Loki dismounted Sleipnir and quickly un-tacked the horse so he could graze on the lush green grass beneath his feet.

"Is there now? There's not much that I do not know about." Loki mocked.

"Hehe, that's what you may think but yet here we stand in front of one that is so obvious."

Loki's narrowed his eyes at the clever comment as Jasmine finished her decent from the willow, and casually sauntered over to one of the external root systems.

Noticing that the girl was still wearing the same clothing from yesterdays encountered he remember that she was not alone.

"Where is your mare? Has she left you to fend for yourself?" Loki sneered.

The girl smirked at the comment, and jumped up on one of the roots without answering his question; she then sat down on the broad limb, legs crossed.

"Well?"

She looked at Loki, smiled, and with the flick of her wrist the liver chestnut mare appeared in front of her, happily munching on the grass. Upon seeing the suddenly visible horse Sleipnir raised his head from the ground, and gave a low nicker. Unlike yesterday the fiery mare briefly raised her head a few inches to look at the interestingly formed horse but as soon as she did her head went back down to the grass.

"H...how?" Was all that Loki could muster at behind his stunned face.

"Like I said, many things have been hidden from your gaze, even the ones right in front of you." She couldn't help but smile when her eyes fell on Loki's face but she quickly diverted her gaze when Loki glanced at her, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"So enough questions about me, tell me about your unique horse."

Loki glanced at her in a questioning manner before turning his back to her, and setting off towards the flowing river.

"Are you just going to ignore me now?" Jasmine stated as she tilted her head in confusion. How could sometime so simple be shot down without a second glance?

"It's not for you to know." Loki shot back over his shoulder.

"No. You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. To trust me."

The words hit Loki like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes, images of his past flashing in his mind. Cast out on a frozen rock left to die, hiding, being used by his own step-father, blocking people off… this was his hidden life; a life that very few new about. He took a deep breath before turning around to face the one person who was as persistent as himself, something that he took a liking too in the girl.

"He's my son."


End file.
